


Joyous crepes

by Dreizehn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Dimitri enjoyed watching his professor eat and enjoy herself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Joyous crepes

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to write more FE3H fics..... maybe when I beat all the routes...

Their professor never changed even after five years of absence. 

Dimitri hadn't noticed it when his mind was still lost, but now he had begun to notice how little their professor changed, especially when it came to food and how she behaved with it. Not that Dimitri had a problem with this. No... if anything, it was a comfort.

Some things never change, and Byleth's appetite was one of them. He watched with fondness as she devoured a crepe that Annette had carefully prepared with the help of Dedue's detailed guidance.

There was an excitement in Annette's eyes as she awaited feedback from their professor - some kind of opinion of the taste of the food. Though in Dimitri's opinion, the devouring of it was more than enough of an answer alone. Especially the fact that, once she finished one of the three Crepes prepared for her, she quickly grabbed another off the plate and proceeded to devour more.

"Is it… good?" Annette nervously questioned. Dimitri noticed a small chuckle come from Dedue who was standing by her side. It was rare that he laughed.

"I don't think the professor would devour the Crepes so enthusiastically if she didn't enjoy it," Dimitri explained, though it didn't seem to ease her nervousness all that much.

Byleth swallowed and an expression of pure joy - or as joyous as she was capable - spread across her face. She reached for the last crepe but paused upon noticing the eyes anxiously staring her down. "The crepes are delicious, Annette," Byleth finally said, a smile clear on her face. She then returned to finish the last one.

A squeal escaped Annette's throat as she joyously bounced from successfully preparing a tasty dessert for their dear professor. Her excitement bounced off of Dimitri, making him feel a bit happier in turn.

He missed simple things like this. Watching Byleth eat, looking at his friends enjoy themselves and getting excited over little mundane things.

Dimitri hoped a day would come when this sort of thing became common place again.


End file.
